


Puppy Love

by Hellyjellybean



Series: Creature Comforts [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe Modern, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben's dog needs a trainer, Dogs, Dream Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Love, Meet-Cute, Puppies, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is that trainer, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This story is based on a reylo prompt:Ben adopts a naughty puppy and contacts a dog trainer. It's horrible. Rey's too attractive and every time she says 'good boy' Ben comes close to popping a boner. Rey is pure magic with dogs, so he can't change trainers. Will Ben be able to survive the class?Reylo puppy fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Creature Comforts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715281
Comments: 42
Kudos: 216
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Puppy Love

Ben swallowed tightly as Rey once again chose to bend over right in front of him pointing her perfect ass in his direction as she brightly praised his little asshole of a dog.

‘Good boy Huxy! Who’s a good boy? You are! Yes you are! Yes you are!’

Ben pressed his lips together and looked pained. Why did she have to be so fucking sexy? Rey stood up straight again and smiled over her shoulder at him. He groaned inwardly.

_Fuck…_

For the past three weeks he had been coming to classes with his newly adopted pup. The unruly ginger coloured redbone coonhound (try saying that three times fast) had caught his eye in the pound due to its aloof demeanour, but he soon found out that the canines display of class was nothing but a clever ruse to draw him in and the dogs bats hit antics had driven him to many a loud sailor worthy swearing fit.

After a few days of rampant destruction, Ben reached out to his friends to find a trainer and received several recommendations that Rey’s rebel alliance for naughty pups was the best. He signed up for classes that very same day.

Ben had to admit Rey had worked wonders with the silly mutt. He could already sit, stay, and bark on command. But then Ben would gladly jump through any number of hoops if Rey asked him to with that sweet, honey dipped voice of hers.

Rey really was the best trainer in town and Ben was eternally grateful for her tutelage, but he wished she could have been just a little less...absolutely breath-taking.

She was slim, and toned with brunette bobbed hair that bounced as she moved and a supernova smile that made him feel like a deer in the headlights every time she flashed it in his direction. Which brought him to his main problem.

If Rey so much as _glanced_ at him, he had to recite bible passages from his old Sunday school days in order to stop his appendage from suddenly standing to attention. So yeah, Ben completely understood why Huxy was happy to comply with Rey's instruction. She had them both completely under her spell.

Despite the anxiety it caused him, Ben couldn’t stop coming to class. Huxy was making excellent progress and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t like the idea of missing his weekly allotted hour of mooning over Rey. He did have to admit that his crush on her was becoming a serious problem. He thought about her all day at work and he dreamed about her every night.

One particular dream had stuck in his mind for weeks now. It featured himself, naked, on all fours, with a dog collar around his neck. Rey stared down at him disapprovingly clad in a leather corset, pvc skirt and knee high boots, holding his leash tightly in her nimble red tipped fingers.

‘You’re a _bad_ boy, Ben,’ she said, licking her ruby red lips.

‘Do you know what we do with bad boys? We punish them.’

Rey crouched down to look him in the eye. Ben was filled with an eager sense of anticipation.

‘You need a teacher,’ she murmured, her hazel eyes flashing.

Then she turned his head to the left and started... licking his cheek?

_What the?_

Ben had woken up to find Huxy had sneaked into the room and was running his slobbery tongue up and down his face.

‘Dumb dog,’ Ben muttered out loud at the memory.

‘What was that?’ Rey asked, bringing Ben’s thoughts back to the present.

‘Ahhh, nothing,’ he said, stumbling over his words.

 _Smooth_. _You’ve got her right where you want her now._

Ben looked around and realised the rest of the class were nowhere to be seen. She must have dismissed them while he was daydreaming.

_Great, you fucking idiot._

‘Did you want something, Ben?’ Rey asked with a smile that made his knees buckle. He loved it when she said his name.

‘No, I didn’t want anything,’ he replied.

_Just you. I want you._

‘We’ll get out of your hair. Thank you for another great lesson.’

‘You’ve worked really hard with him, I can tell. I’m very proud of you, Ben,’ Rey offered.

He flushed with pride at the unexpected compliment.

‘Thanks Rey, but it’s really all down to your training.’

Rey smiled up at him. Was she expecting him to say something? His mind went blank. An anxiety inducing silence settled between them.

_Ask her. Ask her!_

‘Ahhhh... would you be willing to... give me a private lesson?’ Ben blurted out.

‘A private lesson?’ She repeated lifting her eyebrows.

Ben panicked.

‘Ahhh yes, for Huxy. I’ll pay you for your time of course.’

Rey looked disappointed.

‘Yes that’s not a problem Ben, it’s just that... ’

‘What?’ Ben pressed.

Rey sighed, ‘Are you ever going to ask me out?’

Ben's heart stopped.

‘What?’ He asked.

Rey bent down to rub her nose against Huxy’s.

‘I’m just wondering if you are ever going to ask me out. I’ve been suggestively flirting with you for weeks and you haven’t reacted once. You can’t be this blind. I’ve got a bad back from all the carefully timed bending over and I’ve flipped my hair so many times I’ve got whiplash!’

Ben stood open mouthed. She was trying to _flirt_ with him? And he hadn’t fucking noticed because he has been too busy trying not to get a boner?

_Well fuck._

‘You were _trying_ to flirt with me?’

‘God, this is embarrassing but yes, I guess you aren’t interested. I’m really sorry. I just felt this instant, strong connection to you and I thought you might feel the same way…’

‘I do! I do feel the same way! I had no idea you were flirting with me! It just never occurred to me that you might like me back.’

Rey smiled.

‘So you do like me?’

‘Very much. Maybe too much… if I’ve seemed disinterested in you it’s only because it takes all my energy to stop myself from becoming... too excited around you,’ he mumbled out the last words as a blush spread across his face.

Why had he felt the need to tell her that?

Rey’s eyes glanced at his crotch and she giggled.

‘So you do want to go on a date with me?’

‘Absolutely,’ Ben replied.

‘Great! I’ll meet you at river Stone Park at noon tomorrow and bring Huxy. I have someone I think he might want to meet.’

Ben looked intrigued and nodded.

As he left the class he felt like punching the air. He had a date with Rey. The most beautiful, amazing woman he had ever seen. He looked down at Huxy who gazed up at him and wagged his tail.

‘Cheers pal,’ Ben said, leaning down to pat the pups head and clip his lead to his collar.

Huxy looked up at him with glassy eyes.

‘You better be on your best behaviour tomorrow, boy.’

Huxy barked.

‘I’m taking that as a yes,’ Ben warned the spirited pup.

**********

The next day, Ben and Rey met up in the park.

Hey,’ Ben said trying to contain his excitement that she had shown up.

‘Hi,’ Rey replied.

‘Who is this?’ Ben said pointing at the dog Rey had brought with her.

‘This is Rosie!’ Rey announced. Ben looked down at the sweet black cocker spaniel by Rey’s side.

‘She’s a beauty,’ Ben said.

‘She’s my best friend,’ Rey said lovingly.

Rosie barked in response.

Ben and Rey walked and talked all around the park.

Huxy followed Rosie everywhere.

‘I think he might be in love,’ Ben joked.

‘I had a strange feeling those two might get along,’ Rey replied.

‘You really are an expert when it comes to dogs.’

‘Yeah, I find dogs easier to understand than most humans.’

‘Me too.’

Rey smiled up at him.

‘We have to get going soon,’ she said leaning closer to him.

‘Oh, okay,’ Ben replied.

Rey looked at him expectantly. Ben wondered what she was waiting for, then his eyes widened. Did she want him to kiss her?

He wanted to, but his anxieties held him back.

Then suddenly he felt something tighten around his calves.

‘Woah!’ Ben called out as he almost lost his balance. He looked down to see Huxy and Rosie standing side by side at his feet looking very pleased with themselves.

While Ben and Rey had been staring at one another, their canine companions had wound their leads around them both effectively tying them together.

They both laughed. Then they looked at each other, and something clicked into place like a jigsaw puzzle. His anxiety forgotten, Ben leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and Rey sighed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

And from that day forward Ben, Rey, Rosie and Huxy were tangled together, forever.

**********


End file.
